Pretty Lady
by Nhie Bunnybunny
Summary: "Will I be able to see you again, Ms. I-don't-want-to-say-my-name?" She asked playfully."Only time will tell." "You're trying to be mysterious again" She said playfully." An Olivia x Alex faniction. FEMSLASH. Fluff.


**There aren't enough Bridgit Mendler X Selena Gomez fanfic out there, and I ship them so hard right now, it hurts. So, be prepared, because I'll prolly write more of this ship from now on. but don't worry, I'll try and continue my SelDem story. but it's going to take quite some time since I totally forgot everything. so, bear with my obsession right now.**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"OMG HARPER! Have you heard the news?!" I asked-squealed to my best friend since childhood.

"What? Did they finally approve my petition of wearing pumpkin dress and clothes on Halloween?" Harper asked excitedly.

"…..No. why would you petition something like that?" I asked her skeptically.

"Duh, Alex, for the festivities." Harper answered. I looked at her with a blank expression and she sighed. "So, what is this news that you were talking about?" She asked and I squealed again.

"Lemonade Mouth is coming to Waverly Place to perform!"

"That band with that awesome cute pianist and rapper?!" Harper asked getting excited by the minute.

"Yeah and with that cute lead vocalist that I've been gushing to you for like forever." I said as I sighed happily thinking about..

"Olivia White? That's her name, right?" Harper asked.

"YES! OMG I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HER and probably ask her on a date too" I squealed for the hundredth time.

"Alex, I know you like girls-" I cut her off.

"I like only ONE girl."

"yeah, whatever, but I heard she and their pianist are going out." Harper said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Obviously that is just some marketing strategy. I know for a fact that Wen and Stella are the ones that are going out." I stated.

"And how did you know this?" Harper asked me looking suspicious.

"I might've used magic to pop in and out of wherever place they are in and heard them talking…." I trailed off.

"ALEX!" Harper shouted.

"What?! I'm a full wizard now and I can do anything I want. D'you wanna come with me to admire them?" I asked Harper. She sighed and looped her arm around mine.

"Fine. Let's go." Harper said. I smiled and waved my hand as we left the house.

* * *

I popped us in the janitor's closet just to be sure that no one will see us. Harper let go of my hand and peeked outside.

"Coast is clear." Harper said and was about to open the door when I stopped her.

"Wait." I said as I snapped my finger and two 'Staff' I.D. appeared hanging on our necks.

"Good idea." Harper said as she opened the door and went out. "So, where do we go now?"

"This way." I said.

"Where are we anyway?" Harper asked.

"Well, I know that Lemonade Mouth will be in London around this week."

"London?! We're in LONDON?!" Harper asked shocked.

"Quiet down Harp!"

"You could've told me that we're going to London beforehand. I could've at least changed my watermelon dress into my British flag dress with cookies and tea as my hat." She pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Too late for that. C'mon let's explore!" I said excitedly and pulled Harper out into the main hallway.

"Looks like we're in a hotel." Harper said as she looked around.

"Hey you two!" Someone shouted and me and Harper quickly looked behind us.

"yeah?" Harper asked.

"Which one of you is in the costumes department?" The staff guy asked. I quickly pointed at Harper.

"Alex!" Harper whispered-yelled.

"This is your chance to dress people up in your costumes." I quickly whispered to Harper.

"oh. Well if that's the case. I'm the one in the costumes department." Harper said happily.

"Well, what are you standing there for? C'mon! We need your help real bad!" the staff guy said as he pulled Harper.

"See you later, Alex!" Harper said as she waved goodbye to me.

"well now. Where to go?" I asked myself as I walked in a random direction. About 5 steps to my random direction I heard someone yell.

"WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?! Oh my god! This is so not happening again!" I heard a girl yell. I followed the sound and it led me to the room at the end of the hall. I decided to knock.

"Shoot!" someone said from the other side of the door before it was opened and I was face-to-face with Stella, who for some odd enough reason looks like Stevie up close—but that is impossible.

"uhh, Hi." I said. "uhmm, is there any problem? I heard you screaming from down the hall."

"Well, it's not a big deal. It happened before…" Stella said. I raised my eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"Olivia is missing, but don't-"

"WHAT?!" I asked screamed.

"don't worry, we'll look for her. It happened before, so don't worry. We'll find her in time for the concert." Stella quickly explained.

"Don't worry, I'll look for her." I said as I quickly walked away and started my search. "Well, fuck. I'm in London and my girl crush is fucking missing with her concert just hours away." I thought as I looked everywhere. I went inside every bathroom opened every stall in the whole fucking hotel. And there's like a hundred floors here. I even ran. Yes, I ran and Alex Russo never ran. I sighed and looked at my feet and saw my wand sticking out.

"Oh. How can I forget that I'm a fucking wizard?! Could've saved me all those running." I said as I face palmed myself and got my wand out of my boot. I waved it once and a small light appeared that will lead me to Olivia. The light floated up the stairs going to the rooftop/ helipad. "UGH. More stairs!" I whined as I followed the light. I opened the door entrance to the helipad and the small light disappeared. I looked around and saw her. My breath got caught in my throat as I looked at her pretty, I think hyperventilating, face. I composed myself and casually walked towards her. She noticed me and I plopped down beside her.

"So, what's a pretty lady doing here all alone?" I asked coolly. She looked at me weirdly before she sniffed. Was she crying?

"Nothing." She answered. "how about you, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I thought to accompany this pretty lady sitting beside me since she was all alone sitting here in this high windy place." I said as I gave her my trademark cute smile. She laughed. Yes, angels have gone down from heaven, not literally, because you know, their headquarters is located in some alley and yeah…

"So, can I ask why the pretty lady is up here all alone looking sad and hyperventilating?" I asked.

"That obvious, huh?" she said and I nodded my head and laughed.

"So?" I asked and nudged her shoulders a bit.

"Well… the pretty lady is just feeling a bit of cold feet about the concert later and is trying to calm herself down up here." Olivia answered with a playful smile on her face.

"hmm, What's there to be scared about later? I know the pretty lady would be amazing in her performance later and that's a fact." I stated. She stared at me for a moment.

"And how could you be so sure that the pretty lady would be amazing later?" She asked.

"She's always amazing. Performing or just sitting on the rooftop of some hotel room and hyperventilating. She's always, ALWAYS amazing." I said as I looked in her eyes. She blushed then looked away. A few minutes of pure silence.

"So, did I help the pretty lady to calm down?" I asked and she smiled and nodded. "Well, that's good."

"You're not really a staff for our concert, are you?" She asked. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"How did you-"

"You don't look the part." She said as she pointed to my high heel shoes.

"Well, just so you know, this 'not-really-a-part-of-the-staff' person just climbed 80 flights of stairs just so she can accompany this pretty lady sitting beside her." I said in my Alex-y way of getting out of trouble.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. So what's your name?" She asked as she looked at me with a smile.

"Well, if I told you, my mysteriousness will be gone." I said with a playful smile. She rolled her eyes. I slowly stood up and held my hand for her.

"C'mon pretty lady. I need to take you back into reality because you still have to be amazing for later's concert." I said. She smiled and took my hand. I pulled her up and we walked back together. We took the elevator and I walked her back to the room she shared with Stella and Mo. We stopped in front of her rooms door and she looked at me.

"Will I be able to see you again, Ms. I-don't-want-to-say-my-name?" She asked playfully.

"Only time will tell."

"You're trying to be mysterious again" She said playfully.

"did it work?" I asked.

"More or less" she answered and laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about later, You'll be amazing, plus I'll be watching." I said with a wink and walked away.

After I walked away from Olivia, I found Harper getting out of the costumes department room and pulled her away. We went to the concert hall early so that we can look around back stage and such while I tell her what happened earlier. Later that night, as promised, I watched the concert with Harper and we we're just standing on the side of the stage and cheering. Olivia saw me and smiled at me. Her band was all wearing some British flag printed clothes with cookies and tea as their accessory. Even with that ridiculous costume, she was amazing and gorgeous, I think my heart skipped a lot of beats. After the concert I pulled Harper to behind some thick curtains so that I can pop us back home, when I heard Olivia looking for me and describing me to some staff person. I smiled and waved me and Harper back home.

* * *

A month later..

"Alex, hurry up or we'll be late for the Lemonade Mouth concert!" Harper shouted from the kitchen. I appeared beside her all dressed and ready and she sighed. "oh yeah, full wizard already." I grinned at her and pulled her down to the sub shop.

"Hey mom, dad, we'll go now." I said as I waved goodbye to them.

"Oh,wait Alex! Can you give this first to table number 9? I can't carry anymore." My dad said as he handed me the sandwich. I shrugged and got the sandwich.

"Wait a minute, harp." I said as I walked towards table 9 which was located in the very very corner of the sub shop. I looked at the person sitting there with her head down and wearing big sunglasses. I smiled, or more like grinned. I composed myself. Put the sandwich on the table and sat down in front of her.

"1 sandwich for the pretty lady sitting at the corner." She quickly looked up at me. "I just hope she didn't run away like last time because she's getting cold feet, because if that's the case I have to remind her again that she's A-M-A-ZING." She was smiling when I finished what I'm saying.

"No, actually, the pretty lady was just really hungry and was craving for some sandwich. She heard that this sub shop makes some incredible sandwich, like to the max." Her smile widened.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi yourself." Olivia answered as she took her sunglasses off and smiled playfully at me.

* * *

**Not sure if one shot or if I should continue.**

**Just so you guys know, I am writing this for my own pleasure, but Reviews are always accepted but please no hating. **


End file.
